Spiderman: Deadly flirtations
by ThounderCatHatter
Summary: This is a short comic book script. This is dated a little bit after Black Cats first appearance. Are friendly neighborhood, Spider-man is out to stop a couple of bank robbers. As well lose the acrobatic and sexy, Black Cat.


Page 1

Panel 1

Spider-man landing on a roof, above a robbery. It is night time.

Panel 2

Spider-man looking at the robbery. A shadow of a woman lay agents his back.

Spider-man vo. :

Alright, finally some action to night. Thought I was gonna die from boredom.

Black Cat :

Hay Spidy..

Panel 3

Black Cat standing there, looking sexy.

Black Cat :

..still trying to be a hero?

Spider-man vo. :

Or die from..sooooomething else.

Spider-man :

You still stealing?

Page 2

Panel 1

Black Cat really close to Spidy as he's pushing back agents the edge of the building.

Black Cat :

Would you like to know?

Spider-man :

Ummm I-I think um we should stop those guys..

Black Cat :

Why? I already got one in spider tights. Rawer!

Panel 2

Spider-man spins a string of web.

Panel 3

Spider-man swinging away from Cat to get the Robbers in their get-away car.

Spider-man :

Key word, had!

Spider-man vo. :

Please don't follow me, please don't follow me, please don't follow me, please don't follow me, please don't follow me!

Page 3

Panel 1

Black Cat smirking and blushing.

Black Cat vo. :

I think he wants me to follow him?

Panel 2

Black Cat swings after Spider-man.

Black Cat vo. :

He's bad at playing hard-to-get.

Page 4

Panel 1

The robber in the back looks at spider-man throw.

Robber in back:

Shit! it's the wall crawler!

Robber in front:

Lets put a cap in his ass!

Panel 2

Then the robber breaks the back window.

Panel 3

Then he starts shooting out of it.

Page 5

Panel 1

Spidy lands on the car.

Panel 2

Spider-man looks at the robbers throw the front window.

Spider-man :

Awe, come on! You guys could of wear masks!

Panel 3

Spidy gets pulled don his back.

Spider-man :

What the..?

Page 6

Panel 1

Black Cat on top of Spider-man, with a hug smile. Spidy is waving his finger at her nervously.

Black Cat :

Ohhh Spider-man! Have you ever did it on a moving car before?

Spider-man :

Okay! Umm your being very bad and-and-and stop it!

Panel 2

Black Cat holds his arms down to the car.

Black Cat:

Yes, Spider-man, I have been bad! So very bad!

Panel 3

Black Cat goes in for a kiss.

Black Cat:

So maybe…

Spider-man vo. :

Resist, resist, resist, resist, resist, resist, resist!

Panel 4

Black Cat is closer, Spidy's mask is pulled up, and her eyes are closed.

Black Cat:

..you..should..bring me…to justice…

Spider-man vo. :

Resist, resist, resist, resist, resist! Thank god, M.J. doesn't know about this…!

Page 7

Mary Jane and her friend are looking throw close. M.J. has a weird look on her face, and her friend as a concerned look on hers.

M.J.'s friend:

Hay M.J., you ok?

Mary Jane:

Yeah, its just…for some reason..I wanna bet the living hell out of Peter right now.

M.J.'s friend:

Huh…weird.

Page 8

Panel 1

Then Spidy slips throw the back window.

Panel 2

Then Spider-man sits right next to the robber in the back.

Spider-man :

Oh thank god, guy! That was a close on!

Panel 3

The robber in the front pointing a gun at him.

Panel 4

The robber in the back pointing a gun at him.

Panel 5

A close up at Spidy's "Oh crap" face.

Spider-man :

Oh yeah, almost forgot.

Page 9

Panel 1

Black Cat busts the front window.

Panel 2

The car serves around and Black Cat jumps off.

Panel 3

The Car hit's a fire hydrant as Spidy is halfway out.

Page 10

Panel 1

Chat-box:

Later…

Spider-man is on top of a building looking down at the robbers being arrested.

Spider-man :

See Cat! Doesn't doing good give you that warm tingly feeling inside.

Black Cat:

Not really but…

Panel 2

Black Cat wraps her one arm around Spider-man's neck, and the other lifting his mask.

Black Cat:

If you really wanna know what makes me feel inside..

Panel 3

Black Cat kisses Spider-man.

Panel 3

Spider-man breaks away and pulls down his mask.

Spider-man :

Umm maybe when I'm single, okay!

Page 11

Panel 1

Spider-man swings away.

Spider-man vo. :

Please don't follow me, please don't follow me, please don't follow me!

Panel 2

Black Cat biting her nail and smiling.

Black Cat vo. :

God, he's cute.

End...


End file.
